


The Best Gifts are Free

by Spiderminx (WebbedUpKatanas)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Smut, Hunk Snuggles, Lance Struggles, M/M, Minor Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbedUpKatanas/pseuds/Spiderminx
Summary: Space is an enormous place. Somewhere out there, in the universe, there has to be the perfect present for Hunk's birthday right? Lance intends to find that gift, spoil Hunk, and be revered as the Best Boyfriend in Existence for the rest of time. Or at the very least, hold the title of Better Gift Giver than Pidge or Keith.Only problem is... he's running out of time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kira892](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira892/gifts).



> Do you ever go to write a short little birthday fic a few days before the sweet yellow paladin's birthday, only to get carried away and then you end up missing said birthday by a mile? That was how this fic was born. Happy belated birthday Hunk! I'm so glad that my first Voltron fic could be about you <3

Lance was totally pissed. 

 

In fact, if he wasn’t currently wrapped up in the cocoon of Hunk’s arms, he’d probably be raging. As it was, Hunk was too warm and sunshiney to rage near. Especially sleeping as he was, with his arms around Lance and his lips pressed just gently against his hair so that each breath the big teddy bear took tickled Lance into smiling. 

 

Smiling is the worst when you’re mad. But he only had himself to blame. For the anger that is. Hunk was a hundred percent responsible for the smiling. 

 

Hunk’s birthday was in three days, and Lance  _ still  _ hadn’t found anything good enough to give him as a gift. 

 

It’s not like he hadn’t been trying! 

 

Every planet they landed on had been a new opportunity to find a gift. But at the same time… each new planet was an opportunity for a  _ date  _ too. 

 

So he’d see a really cool alien set of tools, but then Hunk would grab his hand and they’d be off to watch three suns rise at the same time, gleaming off of a pool of water so still that it reflected the blaze in the sky perfectly. 

 

Or there was the time he’d found the super awesome glowing orb that he was  _ pretty  _ sure was a gaming system. Or possibly a high tech weapon. Either way, Hunk had stopped to stare, transfixed, and Lance had promised himself he’d go back. But… well they’d found this really pretty cliff and Hunk had been just as enraptured by the little creatures skittering around as he’d been with the orb, and Lance couldn’t bring himself to tear him away until the last minute. No matter how much he complained about wanting to shop, every time Hunk asked if he wanted to leave Lance had sighed and said they could stay just a  _ bit  _ longer. 

 

He’d left without the ball, but with a glowingly happy boyfriend. 

 

Totally worth it, but it still left him without a gift. 

 

If he’d been on Earth he could have knit him something, but apparently that wasn’t a thing in space. His mom would be appalled.

 

Sure, there were a million awesome things in space, but Lance’s awesome thing had to be the best! And right now, he was man enough to admit he was totally failing. 

 

“Lance,” Hunk’s voice snapped him out of his musings, his warm body stirring behind him. 

 

“Morning big guy. Sunshine. My dearest darlingest hunky Hunk,” Lance chirped, flipping over to press a kiss to Hunk’s nose. The cute way he wrinkled it up was a fantastic reward for his ridiculous display. Definitely worth it. 

 

“You been awake long?’ Hunk asked him, his voice all low and deep with sleep, and so nice that Lance wanted to soak in it like a bath. 

 

Lance snuggled up against his chest, nuzzling his head against him. “Not too long. Just been thinking.”

 

“Dangerous,” Hunk hummed, chuckling when Lance swatted ineffectually at his chest. 

 

“You’re awful and terrible, and I deserve better than this,” Lance whined, kissing at Hunk’s shoulder to soften his words. Hunk isn’t, and Lance doesn’t, but that went without saying. 

 

“Mhmm,” Hunk replied, clearly not buying it as he rubbed circles against Lance's back, instantly melting away his stress.  

 

Maybe his top secret super important present mission could wait. 

 

“Never mind. I love you,” he sighed happily, delighted to see a hint of pink in Hunk's cheeks when he glanced up. 

 

“You're just saying that because of the backrubs,” he joked. 

 

Lance shuffled up the bed, pressing his nose against Hunk’s colder one. “Nah. It's because I'm crazy for you, you big cuddle bug.” 

 

Hunk chuckled, and Lance could feel the vibration of it where they were pressed together. “Cuddle bug? Really dude?”

 

Lance schooled his expression into one of great seriousness. 

 

“Yes. You, my dear Hunk, are the supreme king of cuddling. Even  _ I _ can’t compete with your stellar cuddle skills dude. And you know how awesome I am,” he said, and grinned when Hunk’ arms tightened around him. 

 

“Shhh. Sleep,” Hunk protested as he buried his face against his hair. 

 

It was morning, and Shiro would be expecting them down for training in half and hour. If they slept in they'd only have like five minutes to get ready, which was definitely not enough time.

 

Lance sighed and let himself sink into the warmth of the moment. Let Shiro and Allura be angry.

 

It was boyfriend snooze time.

 

……….

 

Allura _had_ been pissed, but Shiro had managed to talk her down, and training was a reasonable success. 

 

Once they were finished, the team dispersed and Lance saw his opportunity. He knew when it was time for some good recon. 

 

And by recon he obviously meant marching right up to people and demanding answers.

 

Pidge was the first person he hit up. 

 

She'd looked up from the mess of wires and computer guts after a moment, focusing her unimpressed gaze on him.

 

“What do you want Lance?” she sighed, pushing her glasses back up her nose. 

 

“Just wanna spend some time with my main girl, Pidge, you know how it is,” he replied with a charming grin. 

 

Pidge leveled him with her least impressed look. 

 

“Never call me that again.” 

 

“Point taken,” he agreed easily, quick to pacify her. “So uh… you figure out what to give Hunk yet?” 

 

“Of course I have! I'm making it,” she boasted proudly. Lance looked skeptically at the bundle of wires in front of her, wondering if they were the present. If so she definitely had a ways to go. “He was talking the other day about how hard it is to reach the flanger when he’s working on the castle maintenance since there are a lot of other mechanical components in the way.”

 

Oh. Oh no. Lance glanced around, searching desperately for any way out of this before...

 

And then the explanation began. 

 

“It's a bot that I’ve engineered to-” something, something, blah blah blah, nerd speak, nerd speak. Lance tuned her out after a few seconds.

 

He didn’t understand half of it anyways, so there was no point. Besides, he really didn't care. He'd heard enough to know that Hunk was going to  _ love  _ it. 

 

Which was totally unfair! Pidge was  _ not _ allowed to beat Lance in the gift giving department. 

 

“And then he'll  _ finally _ be able to alchemise himself a new boyfriend. Which will be a huge relief to everyo-”

 

“Yeah, yeah, that's great Pidge,” Lance said absently, catching sight of Allura on her way from the dining hall. “Listen, I gotta jet, things to do, universes to save. Good talk, though!”

 

He waved his hand in Pidge’s general direction and trotted off to catch up to the princess, missing the way Pidge rolled her eyes and muttered ‘idiot’ under her breath. 

 

“Hey Allura!” 

 

The princess met him with her usual enthusiasm, clearly delighted and honoured to speak with him, though she tried hard to hide it under an annoyed facade. Thankfully, Lance knew the truth. 

 

“Lance,” she sighed. “What do you want?” 

 

“Maybe I just want to spend some quality time with the prettiest princess in the whole… galaxy? Universe? In multiple universes,” he settled on, grinning winningly. 

 

Allura’s mouth thinned, and he was pretty sure an eye twitching that hard couldn’t be healthy, even for an Altean. “Lance, I’m very busy right now. And shouldn’t you be training? Zarkon-”

 

“Is evil, blah blah, listen I know. But I have something really important to ask you,” Lance said, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

 

“Fine, then. Let's get this over with. What is it?” she asked, exasperated. 

 

Lance pouted. His best puppy dog pout, the one that never failed to melt even the iciest of hearts. “I need to know if you have a gift for Hunk’s birthday yet.” 

 

Allura’s eyes lit up. “Oh! Yes I do, come with me,” she said excitedly, grabbing his hand and pulling him after her. Lance may or may not have yelped. For a princess who had been asleep for ten thousand years, she sure was  _ strong. _

 

Allura dragged him by his hand all the way to her room (which once upon a time would have been total knee wobble material). 

  
  


When she opened her jewelry box to show him, he felt his heart leap and sink all at once. 

 

“It was my father’s,” she said, her eyes misty as she held out the little golden pin for Lance to inspect. At least, Lance thought it was gold. The colour was just the tiniest bit off, but no matter what Altean metal it was made of, it had to be worth a fortune now that Altea was gone. 

 

“Woah! Hey this is Yellow!” Lance held up the unmistakable likeness of Hunk’s lion, awed at the way it glimmered in the light. 

 

“Yes,” Allura said, smiling softly. “Do you think he’ll like it?” she asked, her eyes sparkling with hope and concern. “I know it’s a bit much but-”

 

“He deserves it,” Lance said firmly, staring with wide eyes. “He’s going to love it.” 

 

Allura smiled brightly. Lance wanted to be mad, but he couldn’t. Hunk deserved a gift like this. And okay yeah, he wasn’t likely to beat  _ this  _ gift, but he could deal with second place. He’d just have to step up his game. 

……….

 

Then, on a planet that they’d saved from a Galra attack, he’d found it. The perfect thing. 

 

“This thing is _adorable_!”  Lance squealed, in a manful manner. The tiny yellow puffball in his hand wiggled and made the most precious noise _ever_ , and Lance knew. It was small, the perfect yellow colour with pointy little ears and had a teeny tiny puffball of a tail. Hunk was going to _adore_ the little pet. It was even better than a cat! Hunk had always wanted a cat.

 

“Okay, my boyfriend would love this. For his birthday you know?” he told the blank faced, slightly slimy alien selling the little fuzzballs. “His wriggling day? Uhhh, egg hatching day? Day he slithered out of… something? Day he burst into existence? Nope? Not ringing any bells?” 

 

The alien just smiled vacantly, and nodded. Ah well. 

 

“So how much for this little guy?” he asked. 

 

The alien merchant named a price. A high price. 20000 Gac high. Which was just insane! He didn’t even have 1 Gac! 

 

It was time to use the good old McClain charm and haggle. 

 

……….

 

Ten minutes later he found himself running through the market, chased by two very big, very mean looking guards. And the worst part was, he’d left the little puffball behind. 

 

……….

  
  


“Ugh,” Lance sighed, laying upside down on what he had affectionately named the space-couch, his head hanging off the edge. “That was a nightmare.”

 

“Maybe if you hadn’t picked a fight…”

 

An upside down Keith came into view, and Lance scrambled to right himself. “You saw that? Why didn’t you help? Nevermind, don’t answer that, of course you didn’t help,” Lance huffed, slumping in place. He couldn’t even bother getting mad at Keith. Hunk’s birthday was in  _ two days _ and he still hadn’t gotten him anything. 

 

Keith smirked, because of course he did, but he also sat beside Lance. “I would have stepped in if they caught you. I know you can’t handle a fight on your own.” 

 

It spoke to his desperation that Lance just shot him a glare and flipped him off for that, not even bothering to argue. 

 

Lance let his head rest against the back of the couch, sighing through his nose. The space was empty and silent, the only sound a slight humming sound that was ever present in the castle. A sound that Lance had started to associate with home.

 

Keith leaned back leisurely, letting the comfortable silence stretch out, and for once Lance felt no need to fill it. He was too dejected to even mess with Keith.

 

“What were you trying to buy anyways?” Keith asked him after a moment, filling the silence for him. 

 

Lance sighed miserably. “It doesn’t matter. We’re leaving soon anyways, and it’s not like I can go back. How about you? Did you get anything?” 

 

Keith let him take the out. It was nice of him actually. As much as they bickered, three years of living and fighting together had taken any actual edge out of it. Mostly they just did it to keep things interesting.

 

“Yeah, I picked up something for Hunk’s birthday,” Keith shrugged. 

 

Lance perked up. 

 

“Oh yeah?  What’d you get him?” he asked, secretly hoping it was something super lame. Allura and Pidge beating him sucked, but if  _ Keith’s  _ present was better than his, there was something seriously wrong with the universe. Besides Zarkon and his army of evil Galra, of course. 

 

“Here,” Keith leaned forward, digging with a huge amount of gentleness and  _ care _ into one of his pouches. 

 

Lance squinted suspiciously. Gentleness and care from Keith was always suspect in Lance’s mind. 

 

Keith opens his hand, holding his gift out for Lance’s perusal, a small smile on his face.

 

Lance blinked.

 

The little yellow fluff ball chittered. 

 

Keith saw what was coming in just enough time to toss the little critter gently onto the couch before Lance was on him, slapping with reckless abandon. 

 

“Hey!” Keith shouted, dogging slaps left and right, before giving in and starting what was sure to become an epic slap fight. “What the hell?!”

 

“You’re a dirty thief who steals things,” Lance accused, swiping at Keith and trying desperately to snatch his mullet. Stupid ninja fast… ninja! Why did he have to be so _ fast _ ?

 

“What does that even  _ mean? _ ” he responded, shoving at Lance’s shoulder. Seriously he was too fast!

 

“It means I’m gonna kick your-”

 

“Hey!” Lance and Keith both froze, turning to see Shiro standing in the doorway, with his best stern space dad look on his face. Lance kind of felt like he was about to be put in timeout. “What are you two doing?”

 

“We were bonding and he attacked me!” Keith shouted, at the exact same time that Lance screamed “He started it! He stole my fuzz!” 

 

Shiro blinked. 

 

“O...kay. Let’s just slow down a second here. Lance, what happened?” Shiro said diplomatically. 

 

Lance frowned. “I found a fuzz, and then Keith took it, and now Hunk’s going to hate me forever,” he whined, shooting a vicious glare at his nemesis. Yeah, he was bringing back the nemesis label. It was that bad.

 

Shiro looked to Keith for clarification, only to receive a ‘who knows’ look. 

 

“He might have hit his head or something?” Keith supplied, when Shiro waited for a proper answer.

 

“I’ll show you a hit in the head!” Lance surged forward, but before he could make contact there was a warm body between them, and a cold metal arm holding him back.

 

“Hey! Cool it Lance,” Shiro said, then smirking, “You do remember that Keith has a dagger, right?” 

 

“Yeah, because he  _ stabbed _ me in the  _ back  _ with it,” Lance accused. 

 

Keith squinted. “I didn't stab him? I wouldn't stab Lance.”

 

Aww. That was almost sweet.

 

“No matter how annoying he is.”

 

Lance wilted, grumbling. Never mind then. 

 

“What are you getting Hunk?” Lance demanded suddenly, addressing Shiro before glaring around his Galra arm at Keith. The question made both Shiro and Keith freeze, looking at him blankly.

 

“Getting him?” Shiro asked, confused and wary. He glanced between Lance and Keith, as though he was trying to figure out if this was some kind of trap. 

 

Lance tried surging forward, but Shiro didn't even seem to notice. Stupid chiseled muscles and Adonis-like build.  

 

“For his birthday,” he clarified, leaving out the very obvious ‘duh’ with a huge show of restraint. Coran would be proud. His etiquette training was a pain in the ass, but at least it was paying off. One more struggle to get past Shiro, and Lance finally gave up on his plans to pull Keith’s mullet. 

 

“Oh,” Shiro said. He looked a little bit bashful. “I wasn’t really sure. I figured I’d just give him an afternoon off training.” 

 

Lance stared at him, dumbfounded. 

 

“That’s it?” Keith piped up, his face impassive enough that Lance couldn’t tell if he was being judgy or not. 

 

“Well, I was also going to give him a hug?” Shiro added with a small smile. 

 

“Shit!” Lance spun around, stomping away from both of them. “That’s  _ such  _ a  _ good _ present! He’s going to love it!” he shouted angrily, unaware of Shiro and Keith looking between him and each other in confusion. 

 

“Do you have any idea what that was about?” Shiro asked, once Lance had disappeared around the corner.

 

“Not a clue,” Keith shrugged. “Feel like sparring?”

 

Placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder, Shiro smiled. “Definitely. Meet me in the training room in twenty?” 

 

“Yeah,” Keith said, his eyes bright and smirk challenging. “It’s a date.”

 

………...

 

Given a bit to calm down, Lance finally realized his mistake. 

 

He’d been going to all the wrong people. There was only one person on this ship who would  _ actually  _ know what Hunk wanted. And who’d help him with his own search. Which… needed to be a fast one.

 

“Heyyyy Coran, what's hanging, my man?” Lance greeted brightly, sidling up to him as he cleaned the cobwebs from a rarely used part of the castle. 

 

“Someone is trying to hang Hunk?! Should I sound the alarm?” Coran asked, springing into a defensive pose. 

 

“What? No! Coran that’s not-” Lance sighed, pressing a hand to his temple. “It’s an Earth saying.”

 

Coran relaxed, making a face. “You Earthlings have the strangest sayings. Sometimes trying to understand you is like tickling a Gragslack on the horndibible with a wisp of Panoo.”

 

Lance stared. 

 

“Uh… okay?”

 

Coran bounced on his heels.  “So how can I help you! Have you come for some Paladin advice? A good ol sparring session? To help me clean?” He added that last bit hopefully, his eyes bright and pleading.

 

“Uh no. I wanted to talk about Hunk actually.”

 

“Ah! So it’s a matter of the heart! You’ve come to the right place,” Coran told him, puffing out his chest. “Back when I was training the original Paladins they often came to me for advice about their various forays into the realm of romance. Why I remember one time-”

 

Lance placed a hand on Coran’s shoulder. “Hey, that’s great Coran. But this is kind of urgent.”

 

The Altean nodded earnestly, which was a relief. Finally someone was taking him seriously. 

 

“It’s Hunk’s birthday soon, and I have no idea what to get him,” he admitted. “Everyone is giving him great stuff and I still have nothing.”

 

Coran grinned. Considering his plight, Lance found it incredibly rude. 

 

“This is an easy one!” 

 

“Says you! I’ve been looking for something for forever.” 

 

Coran waved his hand in Lance’s face. “No no no! That’s where you’ve been going wrong! You can’t  _ look  _ for a gift! You have to  _ make  _ a gift!”

 

Lance gave Coran a skeptical look. “I have to what? Coran, I don’t have anything to make him a gift  _ with.  _ I mean, my mom taught me to knit, but I don’t have anything even close to resembling yarn! And I can’t make him anything he’d actually use out of any of the junk on this ship, and what if I do find something, but then he hates it, but he’s too nice to tell me and- mpph,” Lance’s eyes crossed to look at the finger pressed against his lips.

 

“Shhh. Shh shh shh. He’s not going to hate it. Just play it smart and give from the heart!” 

 

“Whha?” Lance asked, really hoping Coran would move his finger soon. 

 

Thankfully he did, pulling his hand away to pat Lance on the shoulder. 

 

“You’ve just got to think about what Hunk loves, and give him that! Like me for example! I’ll be making him a traditional Altean meal for his birthday. He’s going to love it!” Coran beamed proudly.

 

As much as Lance doubted Coran’s cooking abilities, Hunk did love discovering new space foods. He was always so excited when he found a new flavour profile, and Lance was used to getting spoonfed weird things as he chilled with his boyfriend in the kitchen. 

 

“That’s an awesome gift Coran,” he sighed, mostly meaning it. “Too bad I didn’t think of that.”

 

Sure, it wasn’t going to be pizza, or a steak dinner or anything, but it’d still make Hunk happy. It was shaping up to be a real birthday celebration, and Lance felt like the worst boyfriend ever. He couldn’t just stand there on Hunk’s birthday with nothing to give him! Especially not with everyone else giving him presents, and a birthday dinner. Really all they were missing now to make it a legit party was Lance’s present and a cake.

 

Wait.

 

Cake!

 

Lance bit his lip. 

 

“Do… you think I could make something sweet? I don’t know if you guys have cake in space but Hunk and I used to make each other cakes for birthdays back when we were on Earth. It’s a human tradition.” More than a human tradition, it was  _ their  _ tradition. Every year Hunk would make Lance the most amazing cakes he’d ever seen. Cakes that were just as delicious as Hunk. And on Hunk’s birthday, Lance would step into the kitchen and make… well they were at least edible cakes. Even if they weren’t too pretty and didn’t taste  _ nearly  _ as good as Hunk’s baking. “It might be kind of nice to have an actual cake this year. Think we could pull it off?”

 

Coran’s eyes gleamed, and his lower lip wobbled dangerously. “That’s a wonderful idea. Making food for your partner is- why, Hunk’s going to be thrilled,” Coran sniffled, and Lance grimaced. If he cried things were gonna be really awkward. 

 

Thankfully he managed to collect himself before continuing. “And what’s better is that I think it's possible. Back on Altea we had wonderful sweet recipes, and Hunk has been garnishing quite the collection of new ingredients from every planet we visit!”

 

“Sweet!” Lance said, waiting for acknowledgement of his awesome pun. It never came. 

 

He was so underrated. 

 

Coran grabbed him by the arm, whisking him away at superhuman speed towards the kitchen. 

 

“Come with me, young paladin! We’ll make a baker of you yet!” 

……….

 

Hunk’s birthday was a huge success. 

 

No distress beacons were picked up, no Galra ships had attacked, and everyone had gotten along great. 

 

Lance had woken him with a long, warm makeout session, only ending when Hunk’s stomach had grumbled loud enough to make its desires known. 

 

The day had been nice, peaceful, and the attention that everyone had given Lance’s boyfriend had made him feel glowingly happy. Hunk definitely needed to be the centre of attention. He deserved it so much. 

 

But the best part of the day, hands down, is the birthday dinner. They started with gifts, and Hunk’s face had gone pink at just the mention of presents. 

 

The tears started with Shiro’s hug and day off, and by the time Pidge gave him her gift he was practically sobbing with emotion. 

 

“Pidge,” Hunk warbled, holding the tiny humming robot in his palm. “This is amazing. Thank you so much! I can’t believe you remembered!” 

 

“Of course I did,” she said, pushing her glasses up. “It’s been bothering me too. Maybe later I can go over how I built Spot, and we can-”

 

Lance leaned his arm on the top of Pidge’s head, cutting her off. “Aww you named it Spot? Who’s a good robot, yes it’s you, yes it isss,” he cooed, until Pidge finally lost her cool and started swatting at him. 

 

“Stop. Leaning. On. My.  _ Head _ ,” she hissed, each word louder than the last.

 

Lance tried to dodge her well aimed slaps, with minimal success. “Well, maybe if you weren’t so armrest-sized I wouldn’t make that mistake!” 

 

The little yellow fuzzball on Hunk’s shoulder cooed, and Lance stopped to look over, getting a smack in the face for his momentary distraction. 

 

“Ow!”

 

“Alright Paladins, stop squabbling,” Allura demanded. “Coran still needs to give Hunk his gift. And so do you Lance.”

 

Lance pouted at Pidge, who stuck her tongue out at him. Ruthless. 

 

“Coran can go first,” he said, ever the gracious giver. 

 

Coran winked at him. 

 

“Thank you, Lance!” he said. Then, in a flurry of motion he was placing dish after dish of strange alien foods on the table, punctuation by little cries of ‘ah ha!’ and ‘ta daa!’ 

 

“Woah,” Hunk breathed, taking in the feast before him in delight. There were large vibrantly pink cubes that seemed to have dark specks within them, bowls of liquid that shifted colour in iridescent waves, and a few dishes that looked so gross that Lance wasn’t sure he’d be able to stomach them.

 

“I’ve prepared all the traditional Altean birthday dishes for you! With some minor alterations of course, since I’ve been studying under a master,” Coran winked at Hunk, not even looking as his fist came down on a long, slimy, redish brown dish that had tried to slither away. 

 

Everyone at the table stared in horror, except Hunk of course. He was too busy lifting Coran into a bone-crushing hug as tears ran down his face.

“You made all of this for me?” he said, clearly moved. 

 

“Of course! Now dig in! Before it gets away,” he muttered the last part quietly to himself. Lance really wished he hadn't heard.

 

Hunk did, with gusto. The others followed with a bit more caution, surprised to find that while not amazing, it definitely wasn’t as awful as their usual fare. 

 

While Hunk hadn’t seemed to notice anything amiss, the rest of the paladins and Allura were shooting Lance confused glances every so often, clearly realizing that he hadn’t given his gift to Hunk yet. 

 

Lance just grinned at every look, even throwing in charming winks just to let them know he had this. The winks however, mostly got him slightly disturbed looks. 

 

Probably freaked them out with his raw sex appeal. He got that a lot.

 

By the time the meal was over Lance was practically vibrating out of his seat, every inch of him electrified with a mixture of excitement and nerves. 

 

“Hey everyone, listen up,” he called out, tapping his spoon against his cup. It didn't make much of a sound, and Lance felt a momentary stab of remorse that they didn't have any crystal or China in space. 

 

“First of all, I wanna say happy birthday to this huge beautiful genius right here. I'm forever glad you're alive and sexy big guy! And that I get a piece of that-.”

 

“I think what Lance means,” Shiro interrupted gently “is that we should all raise a glass to the best engineer, and best Yellow Paladin our team could ask for. You’re a good man, Hunk. Happy birthday, he paused, lifting his glass, smiling warmly at the man in question. “To Hunk.” 

 

“To Hunk!” 

 

Lance beamed as everyone raised their glasses. He couldn’t even be mad at Shiro for stealing his toast. Not when Hunk was so clearly touched by it. 

 

“Aww guys,” Hunk said, his face red and hand rubbing bashfully at the back of his neck. If there was an award for cutest boyfriend ever, Hunk would take it, no competition. 

 

“Now,” Lance said, clapping his hands. “It’s time for my gift!”

 

“Oh thank god he actually has one,” Pidge breathed in relief, earning herself a dirty look. 

 

“Without further ado,” he said, an ear to ear grin replacing his frown. “Mostly because Coran wouldn’t let me pump dance music and have flashing lights… I present, Hunk’s gift!” 

 

He nodded to Coran, who placed a tray on the table and whipped off the lid. 

 

The whole table stared at the only slightly lopsided cake he had revealed.

 

The icing was messy, and it had gone a weird sort of not quite purple colour that Lance was pretty sure didn’t even exist on earth. There was a fine dusting of crumbs trapped in it too, something Hunk always used to chastise him about. But doing a crumb coat was stupid and took way too much work. It was like icing a cake twice! He would have done it this time, but it was kind of a tradition now to make his a little bit sloppy and for Hunk to praise it. Then, on Lance’s birthday Hunk would make him the most gorgeous cake known to man, and Lance would tell him it was ‘pretty good’ or that he was ‘almost at my level’ until they both cracked and started laughing. 

 

The best part of  _ this  _ cake though, was how he’d decorated it. 

 

To everyone else it probably wasn’t much to look at. But for him and Hunk, the crudely drawn stick figures decorating the cake were steeped in history.

 

The first cake Lance had ever made Hunk had been decorated with an absolutely  _ terrible  _ stick figure of Hunk, with an equally bad one of Lance standing at his side. It had read ‘Happy Birthday Best Bro’ and even back then Hunk had been overwhelmed with emotion just seeing it. 

 

Nowadays his stick figure skills hadn’t improved, but the cake had changed quite a bit. In the center were him and Hunk, their hands clasped between them. Lance had made his own eyes hearts, while Hunk was smiling with rosey cheeks. Around the edges of the cake were some downright  _ awful  _ drawings of the faces of Keith, Pidge, Shiro, Allura and Coran. 

 

But the best part, was above their stickfigure heads. Written in Lance’s messy scrawl were the words ‘Happy Birthday Best Bro ILY.’ 

 

Lance hoped Hunk would remember. He hoped he could read the depth of emotion Lance had put in those three new letters added at the end. Sure, it wasn’t a Shakespeare sonnet, but to him it meant the world.

 

Lance shifted nervously as the silent ticks crept by. Hunk hadn’t said anything. Hadn’t moved. He wasn’t even crying. In fact, he was just staring at the cake, like he couldn’t quite process what he was looking at.

 

A jolt of fear shot through Lance’s stomach and it felt like a vice was squeezing his heart. Oh god, maybe Hunk expected some amazing space gift. Maybe he was looking forward to an object he could keep, or some grand declaration of love. Or maybe he’d just expected something better than a dumb cake. 

 

“It uh,” Lance started nervously, eyes boring holes into Hunk as he tried to figure out what he was thinking. “I know it’s not much…”

 

The next thing he knew he was in Hunk’s arms, his boyfriend’s face pressed against his shoulder. Hunk seemed to be trying to absorb Lance into his body with how tight he was squeezing him. 

 

“It’s perfect,” he said, voice cracking with emotion. “I can’t believe you made this.”

 

Lance grinned, pressing a kiss to Hunk’s head. “Coran and I worked together,” he admitted, and Hunk practically sobbed with emotion against his shoulder.

 

“Aww come on, Hunk,” Lance soothed. “You’re getting my shirt all wet. Let’s eat some cake!” 

 

Hunk pulled back, his watery eyes searching Lance’s face. Then there was a warm hand cupping his cheek, and warmer lips pressing against his own.

 

Lance melted. That was the only word for it. He melted into a big pile of lax muscled Lance-shaped goo as Hunk kissed the breath right out of him. 

 

Even Pige groaning “gross, get a room,” couldn’t ruin the moment for him. Hunk wasn’t usually the one to initiate PDA. It always threw Lance off, leaving him awed with his heart pounding in his chest every time Hunk was the one to kiss him in front of everyone. 

 

“Let’s eat cake,” Hunk agreed when he pulled back, his smile like sunshine warming every inch of Lance’s body. Lance blinked after him as he moved to cut it. 

 

A slow smile spread over his face as Hunk started dishing out the sweet treat. 

 

Oh hell yeah. He was rocking this birthday thing.

 

He couldn’t wait to give Hunk the second part of his gift.

……….

 

The cake had actually been pretty okay. The flavour wasn’t quite right for Earth birthday cake, but it still tasted nice and sweet and everyone finished at least one slice. Even Keith. 

 

Pidge, Hunk and, surprisingly, Shiro had even gone back for seconds.

 

Lance considered it a win.

 

As soon as festivities were over, Lance grabbed Hunk’s hand and tugged him along. His loudly delivered excuse of “been a long day, gotta let the poor guy rest, see ya!” probably wasn’t too convincing, but Lance didn’t care. He’d deal with the teasing tomorrow. 

 

“I have another present for you,” Lance said when they were out of earshot, pitching his voice low. 

 

Hunk didn’t seem to notice the clearly suggestive tone though. Instead he responded with, “Dude! What you gave me was more than enough! I haven't had a birthday cake in way too long.” His eyes went glassy with a faraway look, and his smiling mouth hung open slightly. Heh, he always looked so dumb when he was having a food-daydream.

 

“Yeah, I know, I’m the best at presents,” Lance boasted, puffing his chest up. “But you’re gonna like this one. Promise. Just close your eyes.”

 

Hunk gave him a sceptical look before shutting his eyes tight. Lance took in the sight of him, standing there still glowing with happiness from dinner, lit by the softened glow of the castle’s night time lights. 

 

He was too much, really. This was going to be fun, he thought as a curl of excitement blossomed low in his stomach. 

 

He pulled Hunk behind him down the hall, huffing in amusement as Hunk tripped over his own feet along the way.

 

“Where are we going?” he asked, upon hearing the woosh of a castle door opening as Lance pulled him into his bedroom.

 

“You’ll see.”

 

Lance circled behind his boyfriend, taking the soft fabric he had ‘liberated’ from Allura’s chambers and gently sliding it over Hunk’s eyes. 

 

Hunk fidgeted, his hand coming up to feel along the fabric as Lance moved back in front of him. “Lance? I don’t like this. You aren’t going to leave me alone are you?” Hunk asked nervously, hands lowering to fidget nervously around the vicinity of his upper chest. 

 

Lance sighed.

 

“No you big lug, I’m right here.” 

 

“Okay. Okay, good. Wait, where are we? Is something gonna jump out at me? Is it gonna be a bear? Is it gonna be a  _ space bear? _ I can’t fight a space bear, Lance! Not if I can’t see it!” 

 

Lance blinked, staring at Hunk with his mouth open in confusion. “No… Hunk where would I even get a space bear? And why?”

 

“I don’t know! I just can’t see and I got freaked out!” Hunk says, still apprehensive, as though a space bear could leap out at him at any moment. 

 

There was only one way to calm him down. 

 

(That was a lie. There were probably a million ways to calm him down. Lance just liked this method best.)

 

He pressed in close, trying not to laugh when Hunk flinched, and cupped his face in his hand. 

 

“There’s no space bear,” he breathed, his mouth close enough to Hunk’s ear to make him shiver. He pressed a quick kiss to his neck, before moving up to press their mouths together in a searing kiss. 

 

It was a huge ego boost when Hunk straight up  _ melted _ into his embrace. Lance poured everything he had into the kiss, and Hunk gave back just as much. It was the perfect push and pull, an ebb and flow that sent waves of pleasure coursing through Lance’s body.

 

Lance kept at it until they were both in desperate need of air, and even then his lips lingered against Hunk’s, breathing each other's air. 

 

“Was that my present?” Hunk asked, his eyes half lidded and wet lips parted. He looked thoroughly blissed out, and Lance bet if he could see his eyes he'd also look stupidly lovesick. 

 

Lance could relate. 

 

“No way! You think I’m cheap or something?” Lance asked, outraged. He pressed his body forward, pushing Hunk inexorably backwards until he tripped onto the bed with a huff. “I have  _ plans  _ Hunk.” Lance rushed to take off his clothes, standing naked and half hard in front of Hunk for a moment, just taking in the sight of him.

 

“Oh?” Hunk asked, amused and a little breathless, though if it was from the fall or arousal, Lance couldn’t tell. His hair was somehow already ruffled and his headband was crooked. And the pink blush on his cheeks made a pretty picture. Even when things were getting sexy, Hunk was always somehow adorable. It made Lance even more eager to get his mouth on him.

 

“Mhmm.” He sunk to his knees easily, settling his weight as comfortably as possible with his hands on Hunk’s knees. He was planning to be down here for a long time if things went right. “Really nice plans, so just sit back and enjoy, ‘cause I’m about to rock your world.”

 

Lance wasn’t even offended when Hunk just chuckled at that. He was secure that he'd totally rocked his world before. He had a lot of  _ very  _ fond memories as evidence.

 

He pressed a gentle kiss, first to one thigh, then to the other. He needed to get Hunk’s pants off like yesterday, but it was hard when Hunk’s thighs were so  _ tempting.  _ Even fully covered in cloth. 

 

And Lance was never good at resisting temptation. 

 

He mouthed at Hunk’s thighs as his hands moved to undo his pants. Hunk was only too willing to help wiggle out of them and Lance tossed them aside carelessly and got down to pressing his lips against warm, soft skin. 

 

Each lick and nibble had Hunk gasping, his head tilted back in pleasure. Lance could only imagine how the blindfold was intensifying every thrill of feeling, making Hunk wonder what he’d do next. 

 

With an evil grin Lance trailed his lips just barely an inch away from Hunk’s clothed erection. 

 

The shivery exhale was good, but even better was the low whining sound he made as Lance went back to sucking little bruises along his thigh. 

 

“I want to see you,” Hunk pouted, raising his hand halfway to his face before dropping it back down on the bed. The gesture was like fire in Lance’s veins. Watching Hunk get desperate enough to try to take it off was hot enough, but the fact that he was waiting for whatever Lance wanted to do with him? Yeah. That was even hotter.

 

“Take it off. I’m gonna put on a show for you, babe,” he purred, nipping playfully at Hunk as he rushed to whip the blindfold off. 

 

Hunk’s eyes were on him in an instant, intense and dark. He looked  _ hungry.  _ Like he wanted everything Lance had to give him, right then and there. It was a heady sensation. 

 

“Holy Quiznak, look at you,” Hunk said, voice soft and awed. His cock twitched beneath his boxers at the sight of Lance naked and on his knees in front of him.

 

Lance licked his lips playfully, grinning when the simple act made Hunk take in a breath. 

 

“You like what you see?” he asked. 

 

Hunk’s answer came without hesitation. 

 

_ “Yes.” _

 

Lance shivered, looking back down so that he could focus on his work. Hunk always made him feel so attractive, so loved and wanted. It was strange, for someone like him, who’d always pretended with all his might that he was all of those things, wearing cockiness like armor. Hunk had a knack for penetrating through that, hitting Lance right where he was most vulnerable. 

 

Cockiness was quickly becoming actual self-assurance under his loving gaze. 

 

Which, of course, Lance totally deserved. Because he was  _ awesome _ . 

 

He grinned and scraped his teeth against skin that was growing warmer by the second. 

 

Hunk kept up a litany of soft sounds as Lance licked, bit, kissed and sucked his way across every bit of skin available to him. 

 

“Laaance,” he whined after a long torturous while, making Lance chuckle with his teeth pressing gently into his thigh.  

 

“Yeah? What’s up,” Lance asked, then waiting until Hunk opened his mouth to lick a long, hot line up his inner thigh. 

 

Okay, the sound he made at that was just  _ too  _ much fun. And the way his thighs shook a little, the way he was clearly trying not to buck up into the heat of his mouth, it just made Lance want to tease him  _ more _ . 

 

“Something you want?” he asked coyly, looking up at Hunk’s red face through his lashes. 

 

“C’mon Lance,” Hunk whined, squirming in embarrassment and arousal. “It’s my birthday.”

 

A nip at Hunk’s hipbone had him bucking his hips just slightly, and when Lance ran the tips of his fingers over the tent in his boxers he was rewarded with a full out moan. “Yeah,” Lance agreed. “And you’ve been totally spoiled. You’re gonna get a big head if I don’t bring you back down to earth.” 

 

“Me? You think  _ I’m  _ the one with the big, ah- big head?”  Hunk asked skeptically, with that humour Lance loved so much lacing every word. “No-” he added, seeing the glint in Lance’s eyes. “If you make that joke I’m going to laugh way too hard and we’ll never get anywhere.” 

 

Lance grinned widely. That was one of the many amazing things about Hunk. He understood how absolutely  _ hilarious  _ Lance actually was. 

 

Another lick, this time reaching just a little bit beyond the bottom hem of his boxer shorts, had Hunk shivering under him, his hands clenching in the blankets on the bed. 

 

“And where exactly do you think this is going?” he laughed, grinning up at his boyfriend knowingly. 

 

Hunk groaned, covering his face with his hand. He definitely knew what Lance was doing. It was selfish maybe, but Lance couldn’t help it. He loved hearing Hunk talk dirty, and despite his embarrassment, Hunk usually complied. There was just something about hearing his best friend say filthy things that just got Lance going like nothing else. Especially because their friends all saw him as so  _ innocent _ . 

 

“Lance,” he said, halfway between a warning and a whine. 

 

Lance’s answering “mhmm?” was muffled as he pressed his lips against the bulge in Hunk’s boxers, running his tongue along the outline of his length. It tasted like cotton, which wasn’t ideal, but it was so very worth it. 

 

“Oh! Oh, fuck Lance. Need your mouth around me.  _ Please _ , suck me off.”

 

Lance swallowed, his eyes going wide as he pulled back to meet his partner’s half lidded eyes. “Uh… yeah. Yup. I can do that,” he gulped, totally failing to keep his cool tease act going. 

 

He inched Hunk’s boxers off slowly, making sure to emphasize the way the fabric slid across his cock as it moved down down down, freeing his length slowly but surely. 

 

“Mmm, wet already,” Lance grinned, before licking a long wet stripe across the head of his cock. He made a pleased sound at the taste of precum. Not because he enjoyed the taste so much as because Hunk liked the way Lance could never seem to get enough. It was about turning his boyfriend on, having that physical evidence to prove what kind of effect he was having.

 

“Oh yeah. Lance,” Hunk breathed, shivering all over at the next languorous pass of his tongue. “So beautiful. Put that pretty mouth to work.” 

 

Lance moaned at that, his cock throbbing hot and already so fucking hard between his legs. 

 

How could he resist when Hunk put it like that?

 

He looked up, taking in the sight of Hunk solid and gorgeous above him. Took in the flush in his cheeks, the needy adoring look in his eyes, the smile threatening to curl his lips up. Then, he took him in his hand, pumping his cock as he slid his wet lips over the head. 

 

“Oh! Oh, Lance,” he whimpered. “Yeah, come on. You can take more,” Hunk’s hand came up, cupping Lance’s cheek, and he couldn’t help but lean into the gentle touch. 

 

He hummed his agreement around Hunk, bobbing his head and taking more into his mouth. 

 

Hunk was big, in every way, meaning that Lance couldn’t always take him all the way in. But tonight he was determined to do his level best, and Hunk seemed  _ very  _ appreciative. 

 

“H-holy,” he gasped, strong hands  _ finally  _ coming up to rest in Lance’s hair. “Didn’t th-think you could take me that deep.”

 

Hunk’s voice was filled with awe and arousal, spurring Lance to try even harder to fill his wanting mouth with as much of Hunk's cock as possible. 

 

“Fucking, fuck Lance!” The grip in his hair tightened at a particularly deep pass and, despite almost choking, Lance moaned lowly. 

 

The obvious adoration Hunk had for him made Lance feel hot all over. If anyone deserved to get that adoration right back, it was Hunk. 

 

Lance pulled off, looking up at his boyfriend with hooded eyes. 

 

“Do you even know how amazing you are?” He asked, leaning his head down to press his lips against the tip of Hunk’s erection. “How good you taste?” He licked him from base to tip, then repeated the motion when Hunk made a strangled sound. “How big and hot you are in my mouth? How good it feels to do this?”

 

He swallowed Hunk down again, taking him in deep and working his tongue around him as best he could. It was a little sloppy, and a little inelegant, but Hunk seemed to be enjoying it nonetheless. 

 

“I’m starting to get an idea,” Hunk laughed, breathless and shaky. 

 

It wasn’t too long after Lance started humming Happy Birthday around him that Hunk couldn’t hold back the urge to buck his hips up. “Sorry! Sorry I-”

 

Lance cut him off with a desperate moan, stilling his movements in clear permission for Hunk to fuck his mouth. 

 

“Quiznack,” Hunk breathed, and very gently bucked his hips up. Then did it again when Lance’s eyes slid closed in bliss. He wanted this, wanted for Hunk to use his mouth for his pleasure, take whatever he needed, given so willingly. 

 

And Lance would be lying if he said he wasn’t getting anything out of it either.

 

“Oh. Oh my god Lance,” Hunk moaned, his thrusts getting rougher as Lance moaned shamelessly, reaching between his legs to jerk off in time to Hunk’s movements. “You’re so… I’m so…  _ fuck,  _ like that!” 

 

Lance pulled back, licking his lips and flexing his jaw. “Come on babe, give it to me. I wanna make you cum,” he said, his voice rough. 

 

Hunk was panting hard, clearly desperate to get Lance’s mouth back on him. But even through the soft noise he made, he smiled so lovingly down at him that Lance felt like he could single-handedly take down Zarkon.

 

His strong hands cradled Lance’s cheeks, the touch deceptively gentle as the tip of his cock pressed against his lips. This time he didn’t hold back, and though Lance couldn’t take him as deep at this pace, the friction had Hunk nearing orgasm quickly. 

 

“Oh. Oh shit, Lance. I’m really close,” he pants, shaking with the effort of holding back his orgasm. 

 

Lance made a filthy sound that pretty much summed up to ‘oh fuck, yes please, right now,immediately’, and Hunk tipped over the edge. 

 

His hands were big and warm, and now wrapped around the back of his head, tugging at his hair as he came and came. And the best part was that he was letting Lance swallow every drop of it, right up until he was too sensitive to go on. 

 

Lance licked his lips as soon as he could, relishing the way it made Hunk shiver slightly. 

 

“Mmm, yeah. That was good,” Lance hummed. “You're cock is so big… I want it inside me.” 

 

Hunk gasped out a laugh, fingers carding gently through Lance’s hair now. “Is that what you want? I thought this was supposed to be  _ my  _ present.” 

 

“Still is, s’just a suggestion,” Lance nuzzled his nose against Hunk’s thigh. “You can have whatever you want babe. I’m all yours.” 

 

Hunk was pulling him up before he could say another word, pressing their lips together in a deep kiss. It was simultaneously searingly hot and achingly sweet. The perfect Hunk kiss. Lance couldn’t help but melt into it, putting his all into each press of lips and tongues. 

 

Still, he  _ was  _ hard. And Hunk’s naked thighs were so firm and big, and absolutely  _ perfect  _ to rub off against. How was he supposed to resist?

 

He ground down, rutting shamelessly as they kissed. And Hunk was quick to notice. 

 

“Oh my god, you're really hard. You feel so good.”

 

“Duh,” Lance panted. “Of course I'm hard. You just fucked my mouth. Do you have any idea how  _ sexy _ that was?”

 

Hunk blushed, though he did his best to hide it by pulling Lance in for yet another kiss. Lance couldn't find a reason to complain. 

With one hand Lance groped beneath the pillow blindly, never breaking the kiss. He’d put it somewhere under here earlier… just a little to the left and… gotcha!

 

Lance wiggled the lube triumphantly in front of Hunk’s face. “Can I ride you?” he asked earnestly, leaning forward to press their foreheads together as he rolled his hips on his boyfriend’s lap. It was downright  _ dirty  _ the way his ass was grinding down against Hunk’s slowly hardening cock. And if he moved just right…

 

“Holy quiznak Lance!” Hunk gasped out, clinging to him as his cock slipped between Lance’s asscheeks. 

 

“Oh fuck yeah,” Lance purred, feeling Hunk’s erection rub against his hole with each movement. They needed lube, and it was a bit hard to keep it up, but god did it ever feel  _ fantastic. _

 

With a herculean amount of effort Lance pulled back, pressing Hunk back against the pillow. He grinned at the dopey look on his face and couldn’t help but wiggle his hips a bit in excitement. “Just sit back and enjoy babe,” he said, popping the cap on the lube. He only hesitated for a brief nervous moment before slipping back into the moment and coating his fingers with a generous amount of lube. 

 

Hunk seemed incapable of speech at the moment, but he did make a soft sound when Lance gave his cock a few gentle pumps before reaching around behind himself and teasing at his hole with his fingertips. “Oh. Oh yeah. T-told you I was gonna give you a show.” 

 

Hunk made a strangled noise, eyes wide and wandering between Lance’s cock and his blissed out expression. “You want me to put a finger in big guy? It’s your birthday, you get to call the shots,” Lance breathed. All of his nerves were quickly melting away in his arousal. The press of his slick fingers against that spot that he wanted so desperately to be filled was driving him crazy, but he’d be good and wait. Anything Hunk wanted. 

 

“Yeah. Yeah Lance, that’s so…” Hunk didn’t seem to be able to figure out what exactly it was, but Lance got the gist of it. 

 

He groaned, a little more dramatically than he would have if he was on his own, sliding his finger inside slowly. Hunk’s hand drifted down to his own achingly hard length, jerking it slowly as he watched in awe. 

 

Lance felt his face burning as he thrust in a few times, getting himself used to the feeling. Then, when he felt ready he rose up and rolled his hips back down, riding his own finger for Hunk’s enjoyment. 

“Oh my god,  _ Lance _ ,” Hunk said, his face burning just as red as Lance’s. He was hardly blinking as he watched, eyes devouring Lance like he was a gourmet meal. “Add another.”

 

Lance shivered and did as he was told. The press of two was  _ so  _ much better, and he moaned his appreciation. “Hhh,” he wheezed, not quite managing to form a real word on his first try. “Hunk. Feels so good.” 

 

“Looks good, too,” Hunk answered in a daze. Oh right. That reminded him.

 

With a sly smirk Lance pulled his fingers out. “Yeah? How about this?” he asked with a wink, taking comfort in the cheesy gesture as he scrambled into the far more humiliating position he had in mind.

 

He head Hunk breathe in sharply as he settled on his knees, face pressed against the arm he had braced on the bed and ass up in the air. His knees were wide enough apart that he was sure Hunk could see his hole, and it made his skin feel like it was on fire.  He was glad that Hunk couldn’t see his face though. He already felt too exposed, too raw. But fuck if it wasn’t also amazing, to feel so open, and so eager for his favourite person in the world to see everything. 

 

He slid his two fingers back in deep, moaning shamelessly as he resumed fucking himself for Hunk. 

 

The only sounds his boyfriend seemed to be able to make were gasps, chokes and moans that made Lance feel like a pornstar. “Oh yeah, yeah yeah. Hunk please, can I? I wanna be filled. Wanna be ready for you,” he panted, rocking back again and again as the pleasure sparked through him. 

 

“Yes. Yeah, just hurry. I don’t know how long I can last,” Hunk groaned, watching as Lance eagerly added a third finger.

 

Lance huffed out a laugh. “Maybe stop touching yourself then,” he said, amused. “I have plans that don’t involve you not being able to get it up again.”

 

“Cheeky,” Hunk laughed. 

 

Lance’s answering groan wasn’t one of pleasure. “Was that an ass pun? Because I could stop… this could be over right now.” 

 

Though he couldn’t see it, he could imagine the way Hunk shrugged, the bashful but wicked look on his face as he said “Sure. We could go eat some leftover cake.”

 

Lance moaned as he crooked his fingers, hitting his prostate without actively seeking it out. “Oh my god no. You are gonna fuck me. Right  _ now _ . I’m ready. I’m so so ready,” he panted, pulling his fingers out and leaning up to glare at Hunk over his shoulder. 

 

“C’mere,” Hunk agreed, opening his arms. Lance climbed onto his lap, fitting into the warmth and safety of his boyfriend’s arms perfectly. 

 

“I love you,” Lance whispered, his face tucked into the crook of Hunk’s neck. 

 

“Love you too, Lance,” Hunk hummed, his fingers carding through his hair softly. 

 

Lance nuzzled in, then leaned back, his eyes full of purpose. “Cool. Enough with the mushy stuff, let’s get this ride going!” 

 

Hunk rolled his eyes, then shuddered all over as Lance reached between them to spread some lube along his length. 

 

They moaned together as Lance lined himself up and began to sink down, so so torturously slowly for both of them. Lance pulled back up, then eased himself down a little further, getting used to having Hunk open him up inch by inch. 

 

He was beyond glad that he had strong legs, because this was some  _ work.  _

 

He made a choked off little ‘ah’ sound as he finally managed to settle fully in his boyfriend’s lap. Hunk’s cock filled him so perfectly, stretching him out, pressing in deep until his whole world had narrowed down to the throb of heat inside of him. 

 

“Ooooh my god,” he moaned, head tilted back. Hunk seemed to take that as an invitation, if the press of lips against his throat was any indication. “Fuck, Hunk. Gonna, mmmm, gonna show you how much- how much I- ahh yeeeeah.” He was interrupted by a thrust of hips, and he whined desperately, clinging to broad shoulders.

 

Hunk was grinning far too smugly for someone supposedly so sweet as he bucked his hips up again. Lance immediately lost all train of thought beyond ‘Hunk is evil’ and ‘Hunk is spectacular’. 

 

Lance moaned again, a little more desperate now. He'd been anticipating this for a long time, and then there was the blow job, and hunk's mouth, and now he was  _ inside  _ of him. It was all working Lance up into a frenzy of desire and  _ need. _

 

Bracing himself on Hunk’s shoulders he started riding him in earnest. He luxuriated in the friction, the feeling of being filled over and over, the hot panting of Hunk’s breath against his shoulder and neck. 

 

Hunk’s hands were digging into his hips, just the right side of painful, and he had started moaning on every exhale, driving Lance  _ mad. _

 

“Yeah, that’s so good Hunk,” he encouraged, fucking himself down a little faster, a little harder than before. “Open your eyes. Want you to see me.”

 

Hunk did, and the desire in his eyes nearly made Lance come untouched then and there. He could just imagine what he looked like, hair mussed from Hunk’s fingers, neck red and marked from the press of his lips and teeth. 

 

“Hunk,” he panted, watching his boyfriend shiver at the sound of his name. His thighs were shaking, the pleasure building up, reaching a point where all he could think of was tipping over that edge and cascading into the bliss of orgasm. “Touch me. Make me cum. Wanna clench around you and- ah!”

 

Lance cried out as Hunk’s warm hand closed around his cock, and just like that he was coming against Hunk’s stomach. 

 

“Lance!” Hunk cried out his name, his hips bucking recklessly, so hard Lance felt like he might  _ break  _ from it. Break apart and love every minute. 

 

God Lance loved how mindless Hunk got when he orgasmed. He always pounded into him so good, and it felt even better when he was oversensitive right after getting to come himself. 

 

After a moment Hunk collapsed back down onto the bed, and Lance followed, not minding the mess. He pressed a kiss to Hunk’s nose as soon as he was settled. The breathless, disbelieving laugh he got in response was almost too cute to be allowed, so he did it again. And then again. 

 

By the third nose kiss Hunk got impatient and pulled him in to press their lips together. It was soft, and lazy, and messy, and  _ perfect. _

 

“Man. I’m gonna feel that tomorrow,” Lance sighed, grimacing as he lifted himself up just enough for Hunk’s cock to slip out of him. 

 

“Sorry. That wasn’t too rough was it?” Hunk asked nervously. He ran his hand soothingly down Lance’s back, as if in apology. 

 

“Pfft, you kidding? That was awesome!” 

 

Lance snuggled in closer, grimacing a little when his hand met with the mess he’d made on Hunk’s stomach. Ughh. Why did Hunk have to be so soft and cuddleable when he was also gross and sticky?

 

“Anyways, you know I like it when you get a little rough,” he snickered. 

 

Hunk just sighed in response. An exasperated sound, since they’d been through this before. He was always so worried about hurting him, which given the absolutely outrageous muscle definition in his arms and his sheer size was totally plausible. But Lance insisted on Hunk getting as rough as he wanted. He could… no… he  _ wanted  _ to take it.

 

Lance hummed contentedly, feeling thoroughly exhausted and nicely fucked out.  “Seriously, that was so good,” he sighed, kissing Hunk’s neck and shoulder absently.  “Did you like your present?”

 

“It was alright.”

 

“Hey!” Lance half sat up in outrage, only to be met with laughter from his boyfriend. “Rude. 

 

Hunk pulled him back down into his arms with a grin. “I loved your present. Both of them.” 

 

Lance wiggled happily, snuggling in closer.“Good. Happy Birthday, Buttercup.”

 

“Buttercup?” Hunk asked, with a smile clear in his voice. 

 

“Mhm. Y’re yellow. And pretty,”  Lance mumbled sleepily. Hunk’s laughter was warm and low and genuine. The best lullaby Lance could ever ask for. 

 

“How’d I get so lucky?” 

 

“Dunno,” Lance yawned, half asleep already. “Prob’ly the same way I did.”

 

They dozed for a moment, before the mess became too uncomfortable. 

 

“Come on, Lance. I’m all gross,” Hunk complained. Lance’s only answer was a tired huff and a tightening of arms around him. 

 

He figured Hunk had gotten the message, then the next thing he knew he was moving, finding himself bundled up in Hunk’s arms, bridal style.

 

“How come I have to be the bride?” Lance protested, though there wasn’t much annoyance behind it. 

 

“Hey, if you want to carry me, I can put you down,” Hunk hummed, stepping into the bathroom connected to Lance’s room. 

 

“Next time,” Lance promised as Hunk deposited his sleepy boyfriend on the little seating area in the weird Altean shower. 

The warm spray of the shower made Lance melt, and the melting just kept getting meltier as Hunk started washing his hair. 

 

“Shouldn’t I be doing that for you?” he asked, making no effort to move whatsoever. Hunk’s big fingers dug into his scalp so perfectly, it was hard to  _ want  _ him to stop. “It’s your birthday and all.”

 

“I don’t mind it,” Hunk said, which in Hunk language meant ‘shut up and enjoy this Lance, I like doing it.’ Lance was fluent in Hunk. 

 

“‘Kay,” he agreed easily, letting the heat and the massage melt away all of his cares. 

 

They passed a few moments like that, warm and quiet and relaxed, before Lance began to get restless. The exhaustion from before was quickly fading, leaving him with the urge to fidget. To do  _ something _ . 

 

Opening his eyes, he realized exactly what that something was. 

 

“Hey, Huuuunk,” he sing songed, reaching up to place his hands feather-light on his hips. 

 

“Yeah, Lance?”

 

“If I’m the bride,” he said slyly, tightening his grip on Hunk’s hips ever so slightly. “Does that mean it’s honeymoon time?”

 

Hunk laughed, following Lance’s gentle but insistent guiding pressure. “You’re insatiable.” 

 

“No way. I’m just the best boyfriend in the universe, giving you the best birthday ever.” 

 

Yeah, Lance thought as Hunk moved more into his space. He was totally the king of giving gifts. 

  
End. 

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! I made it happen. It may be belated, but at least I actually managed to finish. Any mistakes are because it's way too late at night for me to feel like editing, and I wanted to get this puppy posted asap. Thanks for reading!


End file.
